poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In the desert/Thomas sees Alpha Trion again
This is how in the derset and Thomas sees Alpha Trion again goes in The Amazing Train-Prime Adventure. see our heroes racing through a hot desert. Grimlock stops suddenly and sniffs the air James: What is he afraid of? He's the biggest thing on Earth. Well, used to be. Thomas: I think Grimlock can sense that there's danger nearby. transforms into robot mode and looks around Optimus Prime: I don't see any danger. Percy: Neither do I. Thomas: Well, there has to be something wrong. into robot mode Yuna: Whoa! This desert seems to stretch on for miles! Skyla: I know right? James: Hmm. is standing on a rocky peak nearby. She looks down at Thomas Starsmoke: COMM StarSound, have you found the tank engine yet? StarSound: Yes, Master. His name is Thomas. Or according to Trainbot history, OpThomas Prime. Starsmoke: COMM What?! But Hunter killed them all eons ago. StarSound: Maybe so. But, this one still lives. the ground, Megatron transforms into robot mode and stands stil for a moment Twilight: What's the matter, Megatron? says nothing. James transforms into robot mode and waves a hand in front of his face James: Umm. Hello? Earth to Megatron? Megatron: Oh, sorry. nervously Scootaloo: What's wrong with you? Megatron: I don't know. It's just that I've got this feeling. Rainbow: But you just stare at the sky and when we ask you something you do it still. Stephen: Does anyone have the feeling someone's watching us? Percy: I do, kind of. Henry: Indiana Jomes Oh. That can't be good. on the rocky peak, StarSound quickly hides from our heroes' view. Optimus looks around and sees no one Optimus: laughs Stephen, there's no one there. Stephen: You can't be too sure you know. Fluttershy: You know, somethings people say aren't entirely true. Stephen: I know that, I've heard every piece of advice and expression ever made. But I still have the feeling we're being watched. Edward: Whatever it is, we can't see it. Let's keep going and keep your eyes open. Thomas: Maybe that's the feeling that Megatron and Grimlock have. heroes move away. On the rocky peak, StarSound peaks out from her hiding place, jumps down and silently follows them Applejack: You know, somethin' ain't right. Stephen: I told you. Yuna: Whatever! Let's keep going. team continues on. StarSound stays put and sends out a drone StarSound: Now, they won't get the feeling that "someone" is watching them. drone follows the group as they continue on their way Applejack: Ah' ain't gettin' that feelin' somepony is watchin' us anymore. Stephen: Neither am I. suddenly stops and puts his hand to his head, grunting. Everyone stops and looks at him Percy: What's wrong, Thomas? Thomas: I think Alpha Trion's trying to contact me agai.... suddenly collaspes to the ground, uniconscious Twilight: gasp Thomas! Bumblebee: Is he okay? Optimus: I don't know. But he said something about Alpha Trion! the dark space, Thomas wakes up and sees Alpha Trion Thomas: What is it, Alpha? Alpha Trion: Thomas. StarSound's been following you. Thomas: Star-who? Alpha Trion: StarSound. One of Starsmoke's fellow Deceptitrains. Thomas: Oh, no. That can't be good. Alpha Trion: It isn't. And one of StarSound's drones is watching you right now. Thomas: gasp But then, that means... Alpha Trion: Yes. Starsmoke is trying find out more about you and your powers. Thomas: I won't let him get away with this. Alpha Trion: I know you won't, Thomas. Starsmoke won't stand a chance against you. Thomas: I know he won't. Twilight's voice: echos Thomas! Thomas: Oh, no. That's Twilight! She's waking me up. Alpha Trion: Indeed. I'll see you again later. Got it? Thomas: Got it. Alpha Trion: Goodbye, Thomas. disappears Thomas: Goodbye, Alpha. And thank you. back down and closes his eyes in reality Thomas: groans Twilight? Is that you? Twilight: Yes. It's me, Thom. Thomas: up groaning Ratchet: Are you alright? Thomas: Yeah, Ratchet. I'm fine. Optimus: You said something about Alpha Trion. Thomas: Yes, I did. I was about to tell you that he was trying to contact me again until I fell unconscious. Well, anyways, how long was I out? Ratchet: About an hour. Although, I still don't quite understand one thing. Thomas: Well, what is it? Ratchet: It's just... sighs How can Alpha Trion talk to you? I mean, he was killed during Cybertron's destruction. Optimus: Ratchet, remember that day when I came back to base with the Star Sabre and it started glowing and I stared at it without saying a word? Thomas: You should remember that cause I remember it. Ratchet: sighs Kind of. Optimus: Well, that all lead up to me having a vision of my mentor. Thomas: Anyways, Alpha Trion told me that Starsmoke's fellow Deceptitrain, StarSound, is watching us. Twilight: What? What are you talking about? Stephen: I knew it! Thomas: Starsmoke has many other Deceptitrains working for him. Alpha Trion said each one of them had strengths and weaknesses. Rarity: What strength and weakness does Starsmoke have? Thomas: I don't really know. Alpha Trion didn't get enough time to tell me. Rainbow: Let me guess, because Twilight woke you up? Thomas: Yes. Twilight: I'm sorry if I didn't give him enough time. Thomas: That's okay, Twi. up Percy: Well, It's good to see that you don't have any injuries. Pinkie: Yeah. Twilight: Well, what else did Alpha Trion say? Thomas: As I told you, he didn't get enough time. James: to leave You guys just work out the details. I'm going to look for StarSound. off Bumblebee: What's up with him? Rarity: He's probably just having another one of his tantrums again. Sweetie Belle: Well, now that you mention it, James has been acting weird lately. Rarity: What are you talking about, Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle: Well, it's just that he's been acting really weird and I have no idea what's up with him. Rarity: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts